Jun Kitami
Jun Kitami also known as the "Tuner from Hell" (Japanese: 地獄のチューナー Romaji: Jigoku no Chūnā), is a tuner in Wangan Midnight. Jun Kitami, is the one that originally tuned the Devil Z and later Black Bird as well. He laughs in the face of danger and will gladly take anything past the "safe" 600BHP mark.Unfortunately, the cars he tunes are so powerful that they are extremely difficult to control, hence his reputation as the "Devil's Tuner." Has a big scar on his face, presumably from a past racing incident. Even though he drives a powerful car, he is now only a mechanic. Bio Kazuhiko Yamamoto met Kitami on a circuit in Fuji. According to Yamamoto, he was a private race mechanic, he tuned cars that would compete against rotary engine cars. One day the pole position was taken over during the preliminary by a private Z car. Yamamoto commented on how frightently fast that Z car was. The tuner was Kitami, he was both the driver and mechanic. However, during one race day it rained which caused the Z car's overwhelming power to back fire which resulted in early retirement for the car. After month later, Kitami raced in the Z car again. According to Yamamoto, Kitami placed a license plate on the car and drove around it around the Tohmei Freeway, which resulted in a bad accident. Two years after that accident, Kitami returned to tuning cars. He raced from Yogha to Gotenba in the middle of the night (referred to as the Tohmei race). He also tuned race cars there. As a result one of the drivers that rode Kitami's tuned cars got into a accident with serious injuries. Ever since then there were numerous accidents in his tuned vehicles. This led to him receiving the nickname "Tuner from Hell." Later on less people asked him to tune his car due to the accidents of the Tohmei races. This resulted him to lose his business and left him in debt. Later on Yamamoto mentioned Kitami built a Z car with a custom L-28 twin turbo modification. This resulted in the bankruptcy of his shop. Compared to other tuners, he has a few strict requirements: for one, he absolutely hates fuel injection engines, favoring carburetor since he is old fashioned about cars; even when he accepted the offer to tune the BlackBird just to make a car that can challenge Devil Z, he still complained a lot about it. Incidentally, he owns a Bike Shop, and was once a pro racer, racing in GT back in his younger days. He prefers to drive older Japanese tuning cars and also carburetor over fuel injection. He makes his first appearance in volume 1, chapter 5, after hearing that Tatsuya Shima lost to Akio Asakura's Devil Z. Later, Kitami even said that he had a sense that only Akio can save the Devil Z from destroying itself. Somehow, he not only helped Akio to tune Devil Z, but also helping Tatsuya Shima to tune the Black Bird as well. Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the Wangan Midnight anime, Jun Kitami is voiced by Kenta Miyake, who is well-known for his role as Jirobo in Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Tuners